


First Kiss

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [18]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: One way their first kiss could have happened.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, as well as a tribute to, [mutantapologist](http://mutantapologist.tumblr.com)'s beautiful [Solorissian art](http://mutantapologist.tumblr.com/post/182963594618/finally-finished-this-sketch-from-literally-a-year).

Lando wonders why, as Han sits next to him, the cockpit suddenly feels _so small_. They are softly lit by the flickering of the multi coloured lights from the panels, and the only noises are the hum of the engine and the creaking of the ship as it flies through hyperspace. It’s sort of romantic, this comfortable silence in the middle of space, and Lando wonders where that thought came from? Wasn’t he just mentally listing all the ways Han was annoying? Of course, he had reluctantly admitted to himself that Han was attractive, in a scruffy, coarse sort of way. But that was just an observation, surely not an admission of anything more…. 

“She’s a hell of a ship.” Han says, again. He’s said it several times since first seeing the Falcon. Lando feels a gleeful surge of pride at Han’s clear jealousy.

“Two years worth of work and more credits than you can imagine. But, yes, she is _superb._ ” 

Han runs his hand admiringly across along the edge of the main console, his fingers moving closer and closer to a cluster of switches.

“Don’t touch anything.” Lando warns, glancing quickly at Han and then returning his attention to the display in front of him.

“Wasn’t gonna.” Han mumbles, annoyed, and snatches his hand back. Lando isn’t looking at Han, but he would bet several credits that Han is rolling his eyes.

The comfortable silence has turned tense, but it’s not awkward. Lando notices, once again, how small the cockpit seems, he is so very aware of Han’s presence next to him, almost close enough to touch. Lando could easily reach over and kiss Han, could run his hand up Han’s leg, could - … he stops himself from thinking any further and then Han speaks.

“Come on, let me fly.” He asks, turning in his seat to face Lando.

“Not sure you’d be able to …. _handle_ it.” Lando is attempting to wind Han up, but the remark comes out slightly more suggestive than he had meant. Those thoughts from earlier are still swirling around in his head.

Lando expects Han to become defensive and start boasting about how great of a pilot he is. But he doesn’t, he just stares at Lando, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I can handle _anything._ ” He murmurs, his voice low. 

Han clenches his hands at his sides, his eyes fixed on Lando’s face, and it’s strange, unnerving, Lando has never been stared at like this. He knows he’s attractive, he would have had to have been extremely oblivious to get this far in life and not notice, but Han is staring at him so intensely, his gaze is so strong, that Lando doesn’t quite know what to do. Despite not knowing, he quite likes the unpredictability and how Han is not how he expected he would be.

Lando is about to break the silence, the heavy tension, with a flirty remark, something light but clear as to his interest, just to test the waters. 

Before he can do or say anything, Han darts forward quickly, and Lando tenses, unsure, as Han firmly presses his lips to Lando’s. For a second, Lando is stunned that Han has made the first move and he just sits there, as Han kisses him, gently placing his hand on Lando’s face, but then he responds eagerly. It’s a deep kiss, one that speaks of a want, a need, that has been building up since they first met and Lando kisses back firmly, wanting Han to know that this attraction is very much mutual. 

Lando pulls away, “Still not gonna let you fly the ship.”

“I know. I don’t care though.” Han smirks. “Like I said, she’s a hell of ship….but the real star is her captain.”

Lando pulls Han close, laughing softly, “If your flying is anything like your flirting, I’m definitely never gonna let you fly her.”

“Thought that was actually pretty good -”

“Needs work. But I have to admit, there was one thing that was pretty good - that kiss. Might need another one though, just to make sure that wasn’t a one off.”

Han grins and kisses him. And it’s more than just pretty good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
